


***

by seane



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane





	***

В кои-то веки освобожденная от перчатки, кисть его казалась слишком узкой, слишком изящной. Худые длинные пальцы будто ласкали цветок, касались лепестков – нежно, осторожно.

\- Отойди, - вырвалось рыком.

Человек даже не взглянул на него. Человек смотрел на розу.  
Броситься бы и разорвать в клочья – но роза! Роза была рядом, роза была почти в руках этого ублюдка. 

Серебро и зеленый лед.  
Черное.  
И цветок оттенка рассвета

Это было так красиво…

Монстр ходил взад и вперед, тяжело дыша. Хвост хлестал по лапам.  
\- Как ты посмел…

Черные стрелы ресниц. Матово-бледная кожа. Тонкие черты.  
Почему я, а не кто-то вроде него? Как чудовище может иметь настолько ангельскую внешность? Убийцы, подобные этому, должны пресмыкаться, ползая на щупальцах, оставлять после себя следы слизи.  
Это несправедливо! Несправедливо!

\- Отойди. От. Розы.

Такой красивый…

Красота влечет, красота вызывает зависть, заставляет испытывать сожаления о былом.  
Красота будит стремление разрушать, уничтожать любую гармонию вокруг. Только Белль способна гасить это бешенство. Белль – и роза.

Но Белль здесь нет.  
А роза…

Монстр бросился вперед, забыв обо всем.  
Вместо того, чтобы отбить удар, человек закрыл собой цветок.  
Человек что-то говорил, но зверь не слушал. О розе что-то. Как он смеет говорить о розе?  
Наконец, человек сумел отшвырнуть зверя. Сказал:  
\- С ума сошел? От твоего цветка сейчас ничего не останется.  
Он угрожает?  
Запах свежей крови сводил с ума. Монстр изрядно разодрал человеку спину и правый бок. Левой рукой человек держал розу, закрывая ладонью цветок.  
\- Отдай. Мою розу!  
\- Придурок. Вот твоя роза. Хочешь драться, дай цветок положить.  
Монстр издал рык, от которого содрогнулись стены. И бросился вперед. 

Ты должен быть чудовищем! Ты! Ты! Ты! Не я!  
Хотелось изуродовать, искалечить, чтоб всю жизнь ходил страшилищем. Чтобы все сразу видели, с кем имеют дело. 

\- Я регенерирую, - сказал человек, - Шрамов у меня не останется, можешь не надеяться.  
Казалось, ему было смешно. Он взглянул на монстра из-под спутанных волос. Щеку пересекали две кровоточащие царапины.  
\- Возьми розу и положи куда-нибудь подальше. Пока окончательно не разорвал.  
Монстр смотрел на розу. Она была невредима. Она так и покоилась у человека на груди, у самого сердца. Все это время человек закрывал ее от когтей монстра. 

Окровавленный, в изодранной одежде, человек все равно был красив. Он протянул цветок зверю.  
Ничего не оставалось, только взять.  
\- А ты глупый мальчик, - сказал человек, - Красота не обязательно дар. Порой это проклятье. Не завидуй.

И пошел прочь. За ним оставалась на полу дорожка из темных капель.  
Монстр смотрел ему вслед.  
Значит, у него даже шрамов не останется?  
Ни единственного шрама… на память обо мне?


End file.
